La oportunidad de sobrevivir
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Según los datos de Levi, es posible que Eren tenga una hermana, además de un escuadrón del que Eren no había oido jamás, ya que al parecer operan fuera de las murallas, cuando una amenaza les llega, ellas regresarán, y la vida de varios se pondrá de cabeza. Pésimo summary una oportunidad xd se solicitan Oc s, solo queda un lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy CassGoto y me encanta escribir, soy nueva en esta sección, bueno algo así, ya que estoy traduciendo ¨Erencienta¨ al inglés.  
**

**Recientemente vi SnK y me encanto, ¿A quién no? (?) jeje lo siento estoy nerviosa, luego una idea me vino a la cabeza y me dije ¨¿Por que no?¨ y perdonen las faltas en cualquier momento, me quitaron mi computadora, literalmente, mi madre llego, la desconecto y se la llevo ;-; entonces estoy actualizando desde su trabajo :v jeje, bueno empezemos**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece**

Capítulo 1: ¿La hermana de Eren Jaeger?  


-Estúpido mocoso

El Lance Corporal llamo su atención, así que dejo su cuchara en el tazón de cereal y volteo a verlo

-¿Si Levi-Heichou?

-Creo que conosco a alguien quien podría tener conexión sanguinea contigo.- dijo

-¿Conexión... sanguínea?

-Si, algo así como tu hermana, no como la asiatica, si no una hermana con lazos de sangre

-Con todo respeto Heichou, pero eso es imposible, mis padres jamás comentaron un tema como este

-¿Así como comentaron que podías convertirte en titán?, no bromeó mocoso, llegará en unos minutos

-Heichou.- le llamo Petra.- ¿No estará hablando de ella, verdad?

-No te equivocas Petra, exactamente hablo de ella

-¡Pero Heichou, esa chica no tiene idea tampoco de ellos! ¿Como se supone que sea?.- Petra se puso de pie

-No necesito la memoria de dos mocosos, la cientifica loca puede hacer esa estupides que llama analisis de sangre y comparar los resultados, además son identicos, debes de admitirlo.

-Pero-

-Sin peros, ya lo he dicho, ahora desayunen que hoy toca la limpieza del castillo

-¡Levi-Heichou! ¡Un soldado se aproxima al castillo! Erwin-danchou los ha mandado a llamar.- Un soldado desconocido para la mayoría se acercó a la mesa donde estaban mientras ofrecía su corazón como saludo.

-Parece que llego antes, caminen.

Con esa orden dada por Levi, todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron fuera del comedor con el destino del patio.

* * *

Erwin había tenido una mañana bastante agitada, sobretodo porque hace 5 minutos le habín dicho que un soldado de la legión se aproximaba al castillo, y el al salir, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

Hacía el, corría un gran semental de color nieve, con el cabello rubio casi albino, y un hocico de color café, en el montaba un o más bien una soldado de complexión delgada, con la capucha puesta y a gran velocidad, la había reconocido al instante, pues su cabellera castaña era lo único sobresaliente de la capucha, era la comandante de unos de los escuadrones externos, o más bien, del escuadrón externo.

-¿Ha que ha venido? no solicito una autorización, ¿Crees que su campamento haya sido atacado por algo?.- pregunto al sentir la impotente figura de Levi detrás suyo.

-No, le he dicho que venga.

-¿Por que?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho? Es momento de que descubramos la verdad, además, me parece que ya tiene listo su informe sobre si todavía hay titanes en el exterior.

-Ya veo, debiste haberme avisado.

El semental se detuvo cuando estuvo frente de ellos, y la jinete bajo de él, colocó un puño en su corazón y otro en la espalda.

-¡IErwin-danchou, enano!

El escuadrón de Levi, trago en seco al oirle decir eso, sobretodo Eren, quien había sido victima de varios ataques de ira de parte del Heinchou cuando alguien criticaba su estatura.

Eren fijo su mirada en la chica, quien, aunque aún no se quitaba la capucha, podía distinguir una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.

-Tch, maldita mocosa, no hiciste el saludo adecuado, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que debes de quitarte la capucha?¿Tienes algún fetiche?

-Lo siento, la olvide y no es ningún fetiche, con esta capucha de mierda no puedo ver ni madres.

Eren desfiguró su cara al oir el vocabulario de la chica, al cuál parecían ya estar acostumbrados, la chica deshizo su saludo y se quito la capucha, y eso dejo aún más confundido a Eren, ya que la chica era una copia exacta de Carla, su madre y lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de ojos.

-Oh lo siento, no sabía que había un nuevo recluta en el escuadrón de enano, mi nombre es Gina von Kristoff, es un gusto, oh espera, tu debes ser el nuevo soldado estrella de Levi, ¿eres el chico que puede convertirse en titán?

De un momento a otro la chica había rodeado a Levi y Erwin y se había colocado en frente él.

-¡Oe!, ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar con uno de mi solados?.- grito Levi

-Yo.- respondió la chica consiguiendo que el aura amenazante al rededor de Levi creciera mucho más.

-M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, si soy yo

-¿Jaeger?.- la chica borró su sonrisa de momento pero en seguida la recupero.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Los recuerdas?

-Ni la más jodida idea de quienes hayan sido los Jaeger

-Tch

-Kristoff-Senchou, tengo entendido que también tiene listo su informe

El rostro de la castaña esta vez se oscurecio.

-Erwin-danchou, tengo malas noticias al decir, que no todos los titanes estan vencidos ahora que la titan mujer ha caído, es más me siento vil de decirle que, siguen habiendo millones de ellos, exactamente como la mujer titán.

-¿Qué...

-Así es, mi equipo y yo hemos descubierto que incluso mucho más lejos del bosque de titanes, en donde antes solía ser el continete americano, se encuentra una civilización de titantes listos para atacar, al principio creiamos que eran humanos, ya que de esa manera viven, su líder, una mujer de cerca de 45 años, cabello rubio y muy claro y ojos grises, al parecer es la única que no puede cambiar, todos ellos pueden convertirse en titanes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, han construido barcas para cruzar a través de mar abiertos, vendrán, logramos ir venir con e equipo 3DMS(1) por el mar de arboles.

-Se ignifica que pronto estaremos bajo invasión.

-Si, mi equipo vendrá pronto.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que tarden?

-Cerca de 6 meses o un año

-Aún, hay tiempo, debes decansar, ha de haber sido un viaje muy largo. Levi, guiala por el castillo a su nueva habitación.

-Tch, no soy niñera.

-No te voy a violar si es lo que te preocupa.

-Vamos

Ambas figuras se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

* * *

Llevaban ya muy buena trama por el castillo, y Levi, quien había podido leer el dolor en los ojos de la castaña, decidió llevarla a la azotea del castillo, no era verdad eso de que necesitaba una habitación, eso ya lo tenía, pero al parecer Erwin tambiénlo había notado y había dado esa excusa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No creí que volviera a ver un Jaeger.

-¿A que te refieres? crei haber escuchado que no tenías idea de quienes eran.

-Se lo que dije, pero no era verdad, la verdad, es que si... soy de su familia, estabas en lo correcto, Eren Jaeger es mi hermano menor.

-¿Entonces porque mentiste?

-Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre logró que mi madre me odiará, así que me dejarón en el bosque, tenía miedo, en ese entonces aún había aglomeraciones de titanes en el bosque, sin embargo por alguna razón logré sobrevivir, después fue que conocí a Hange, quien estaba haciendo una de sus investigaciones y me sacó de ese lugar, ella me llevó con el conde alemás Von Kristoff, quien me quizo como una hija, sin embargo su esposa quien también me quería de la misma manera, en un picnic fue asesinada por un titán, el dolor del conde fue tanto que me prometi a mi misma acabar con todos, y así fue como termine en la elgión de exploración.

-¿Pero porque te odiaría Grisha?

-Los experimentos que realizo con Eren para hacerlo un titán, los hizo conmigo también, pero no funcionaron, así que ya no le fui útil, además el solo tenía ojos para Eren, en aquel entonces el apenas y cumplia tres meses de haber nacido, así que no me extraña que no me recuerde.

-¿Algún día se lo dirás?

-Tal vez, después de todo el no fue el responsbale de lo que hicieron nuestros padres.

-Entiendo.

Se quedaron viendo hacía las montañas detrás de las murallas, hasta la noche, un gran lapso de tiempo en el que nadie supo de ellos.

* * *

**Yo! Y así concluyé el primer capítulo.  
**

**Como ya dije sería mi primer fanfic en esta sección, el primero que salga de mi mente, así que quise hacer algo especial, por eso les pediré Oc´s que participen en esta historia.**

**La información que deben saber sobre el escuadron de Gina es la siguiente.**

**-Llevan 3 años fuera de las murallas, observando posibles oportunidades de derrocar a los titanes, así como investigan más de las antiguas civilizaciones.**

**-La mayoría son mujeres (o eso quedará a su criterio)**

**-Es un grupo muy especial y respetado.**

**-Tiene 12 integrantes sin contar a Gina.**

**Lo que necesitaré para sus Oc´s será.**

_-Nombre:_

_-Apodo_

_-Edad_

_Sexo:_

_Nacionalidad:_

_Habilidades:_

_Historia:_

_Relación fraternal con: Erwin, Hange no hay, estan muertos. (no tiene que ser de sangre)_

_Personalidad: _

_Apariencia_

_Es gran... de Gina: (puede incluso ser su rival)_

_Pareja:_

**Y creo que sería todo, por el momento solo pediré 12 oc´s, pero es probable que más adelante pida más.**

**-Ficha de... Gina von Kristoff.**

Nombre: Regina von Kristoff, antes Gina Jaeger.

Apodo: Gina

Edad: 21 años.

Sexo: Mujer

Nacionalidad: Alemana

Habilidades: Es muy ágil con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y es muy inteligente

Historia: Cuando tenía 5 años, sufrió de los experimentos de su padre, y al no funcionar fue hechada de casa por sus padres, vivio en el bosque de titanes bajo tierra, y solo salía a conseguir comida, en una de esas conocio a Hanji Zoe, quien la llevo dentro de las murallas y la dejo a cuidado de un conde de edad joven, vivió con el y su esposa hasta que cumplio 13 años, ya que la esposa del conde fue devorada por un titán, peleo con su hermano adoptivo porque este al igual que su padre, querían que tuviese una vida normal, sin embargo al final terminan dejandola ir, estuvo desde de los 15 años en la legión de conocimiento, y esta en una relación con Levi.

Relación fraternal con: Eren Jaeger

Personalidad: Es una persona cárismatica y entusiasta, ama molestar a Levi, pero dice que es una manera de demostarle su amor, por lo general se muestra indiferente cuando tiene que ver con su sufrimiento.

Apariencia: Tiene largo cabello castaño generalmente atado en una coleta de caballo, sus ojos son de color rosa mexicano, su tez es pálida, mide 1. 57

pesa: 45 kg, tiene bien desarrollado sus caracteres sexuales secundarios.

Pareja: Levi


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia! Me van a odiar, pero mejor odien a la luz, este capítulo iba a ser subido ayer, pero la luz se fue, no pude guardar el documento y menos subir, saa, gomen-nasai.**

**Debo decir que aún quedan lugares QwQ 8 para ser exactos.**

**En cuanto a Miu-chan5, por supuesto que te guardó un lugar, de hecho ya esta entre los 4.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Comencemos, nee?**

Capítulo 2: ¿El escuadrón se reúne? ¿Dondé estan los demás?

No tenía idea de como habían ido a parar ahí, pero si, de lo que Gina-senchou les haría si se llegaba a enterar de que habían ido a Trost sin su autorización y con la capa de la legión.

¿De quien estamos hablando? de Maylin Rojas de 19 años de edad, con cabello rojo y largo, suelto, con orbes de color azul celeste pálido y piel nívea, media 1.65 y tenía mucha pechonalidad, de actitud sincera.

-Tsk, vamonos

Volteo a su derecha encontrándose con Raven, su compañera de 20 años, con cabello negro y largo atado en un trenza, de grandes e inexpresivos ojos violetas, de 1.63 de altura. Su personalidad era alguien fría e indiferente, a veces cruel con sus comentarios.

-Nee, vamos, dales solo una oportunidad más.- dijo la tercera chica.

Su nombre era Mayrin Estrada, de 15 años de edad, de cabello y ojos negros, con tez morena, quien media 1.50, de actitud graciosa, dulce fiel y sobretodo desconfiada.

-No se ni porque les hago caso, si no vienen ahora mismo nos vamos.- hablo Raven.

-Te diría que las veo venir.- Mayrin frunció el ceño.- pero la pechonalidad de Mail no me deja ver.

-Eso no importa nos vamos.- dijo Raven dándole vuelta al caballo para ir a la base de la legión de reconocimiento.

-¿Rave? ¿Mail? ¿Mai?.- la dulce voz de una mujer las petrifico.

Giraron la vista deseando y suplicando a Dios, si es que los libros de las culturas antes de los titanes tenían razón y había alguno vigilandolas, que fuese solo su imaginación, una ilusión, y que al otro lado de la calle, no estuviese su capitana.

Sin embargo, no siempre lo que deseamos, ocurre.

Al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba, no solo su capitana, si no también, el Lance Corporal Rivaille, ambos sobre sus caballos, con ropa de civiles y mirándolas como si hubiesen traicionado al rey.

-¿Qué hacen aquí mocosas?

La voz de Levi-Heichou les desperto de aquel shock

-Creí haberles dado ordenes de ir directamente a la base.

Y oh, ahí estaba ese tono de decepción de parte de la señora Regina Von Kristoff, que les hacía sentirse mal, bajaron de sus caballos y no tardaron en hacer el saludo correspondiente.

-¡Levi-Heichou, Gina-senchou!

-Les hemos pedido una respuesta.- dijo Levi mientras un brillo maligno pasaba por sus ojos.

-Bueno... nuestras compañeras necesitaban nuevo material médicoasí que decidimos venir.- La voz de Maylin temblaba mientras Levi-heichou se paseaba delante de ella.

-Ya veo... y ¿Porque? digo, su capitana les dio una orden directa.

-Rave, ¿Por qué estan aquí?

El temblor corporal que les había ocasionado el tono utilizado por el lance corporal, se desvaneció al oír la comprensiva voz de su capitana, Mailyn y Mairyn, le rogaron con la mirada a la pelinegra para que no dijera la verdad, ya que, era la persona que poseía la mayor admiración y respeto hacía las dos personas que tenían en frente, sin embargo sus suplicas fueron ignoradas olimpicamente.

-Han querido venir por ropa, lamento mucho si fue una molestia.

-Ah, ¿Era tan difícil decir eso?

-No senchou, pero pensamos que usted nos iba a castigar.- dijo Mailyn bajando la mirada.

-No pensaba hacerlo, de hecho tenía planeado convencer al enano de que les tuviera piedad, sobre todo a ti Rave, pero como me han mentido, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarles, ¿Dónde esta el resto del escuadrón?

-No lo sabemos, estabamos esperando a que regresarán.- hablo Mailyn.

-De acuerdo, creo que tu artículo tendrá que esperar, Levi

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito que te asegures de que lleguen a la base, yo esperaré al resto del escuadrón.

-P-pero, e-es el artículo de limpieza más novedoso que hay.

El Lance empezo a fingir que lloraba, mientras que la capitana les enviaba una mirada que decía ¨_No digan nada de esto, o serán sus nuevas victimas¨ _y ellas le enviaban un _¨entendido¨ _

-Esta bien, pasaré a comprarlo si te las llevas.

-Hecho.- el lance estrecho la mano con la capitana y les dirigió una mirada de muerte a ellas.- vamonos mocosas

Trataron de enviar una mirada suplicandole piedad a su comandante, sin embargo esta, ya no se encontraba más en su campo de visión.

Oh, el lance corporal las tenía a su merced.

* * *

Eren paso el trapó por el margen de las ventanas, hacía ya 40 minutos que el Lance Cororal, y Regina Von Kristoff, habían partido hacía Trost a buscar un nuevo detergente del cual Levi se había enamorado desde que lo promocionaron, 40 minutos en los el recuerdo de la chica le atormentaba, y presentía haberlo visto antes.

-¿Eren? ¿Pasa algo?

La petra de voz se oía desde la puerta, levanto su mirada y la encontró mirando preocupada el suelo.

No sabía como, pero de haber estado limpiando las ventanas, había terminado en el piso con las rodillas recogidas y abrazadas por sus manos, con el rostro pegado a ellas.

-No se

-¿Eh?

-Desde que vi a Gina-senchou, he sentido como si la conociera de antes, aunque sea nada más que la haya visto, pero no puedo recordar nada.

-Ya veo, tranquilo seguro se va a aclarar.-Petra le puso una mano en el cabello y se lo froto

-Eso espero.

-Por cierto, Levi-heichou ya llego.

La mujer le ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo.

Ahí, bajaban de los caballos 4 personas, entre las cuales no se encontraba Gina, Eren se dio cuenta de que todas eran mujeres a excepción del lance corporal.

-Primero ayudarán con la limpieza del castillo, luego veremos lo de su castigo.- dijo Levia

-¿Castigo Heinchou?.- pregunto Petra

-Si, desobedecieron una orden directa.

-Ya veo

**No sé que tal quedo ¿Que dicen ustedes? Bueno además de muy corto. Bueno eso opino yo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_3.- El resto del equipo es encontrado, ¿Los terribles castigos del Heichou?_

Cinco tristes chicos se encontraban escondidos fuera de la base de la legión de la liberta, estaban tirados en el piso, observando fijamente la entrada, escondidos detrás de los arbustos.

Estos chicos tristes eran Ace, Namitsu Roner, Ian Ferz, Kenit Harlon y Danner Miratt, cinco chicos que pertenecían al escuadrón de exploración y acampaje externo, cinco chicos bajo el mando de Regina von Kristoff, cinco chicos que esperaban que no los asesinarán.

Hace no más de 45 minutos habían estado en Trost…. Sin embargo, alcanzaron a ver como Mail, Mai y Rave, eran transportadas por el temible Levi-henchou a la base de la región, bajo las ordenes de Gina-senchou, con un castigo de por medio.

Sabían que su comandante era un ángel, un muy tierno ángel que no sería capaz de castigarlos, por eso tenían miedo, porque si ella no ponía el castigo, lo pondría Levi-henchou… digamos que eso no era algo muy saludable para ellos.

Se sentían mal… por haber dejado a Miu, a Moka, a Lilit Lyra atrás, pero no les había quedado de otra más que echarse a correr para tratar de llegar de incógnito a la base, una misión totalmente arriesgada.

-¿Creen que lo logremos?.- pregunto Ian, un joven de 16 años, con cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-No lose, hay demasiada gente, y… creo que pusieron a vigilar al chico titán.- dijo Kenit, un chico de 16 años, con cabello rojizo y ojos castaños.

-¡¿El chico titán?! ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cuál de todos es?!.- pregunto Ace, un chico de 23 años, de cabello y ojos negros, mientras se ponía a brincar y aplastar la cabeza de los demás para poder ver.

-¡Ea, Ace! ¡Contrólate o nos van a encontrar!.- grito Ken, jalando a Ace del cuello de la chamarra para traerlo del nuevo al piso, el chico se golpeo en la barbilla.

-¡Ay! ¡Agresivo! .- exclamó el mayor mientras se colocaba la mano en la barbillla.

-¡A correr a correr, eso les pasa por desobedecer las ordenes!

-¡Si señor!

Escucharon tres voces conocidas para ellos, asomandose entre los arbustos descubrieron a Mairyn, Mailyn y Raven corriendo por todo el lugar con grandes bolsas llenos de productos de limpieza del comandante, pobres…. El susodicho se encontraba sentado comodamente sobre una piedra (que obviamente tenía un trapo para evitar que la tierra se le juntará) Y no parecía tener la intención de dejar que solo correr sea el castigo.

-¡Ahora saquen los productos de limpieza y pongánse a barrer!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Barrer en un bosque?! ¡¿Es en serio?!.- grito Ian

-¡Shh!.- le callaron los demás al ver que el superior volteaba a ver en su dirección.

-¡Levi-heichou!.- grito una voz que no conocían.

En dirección al capitán, venía un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos verde-agua, seguramente el chico titán.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Jajaja! ¡Pobre Heichou!.- empezó a reír Ace al ver que el capitán era 10 centímetros más pequeño que el castaño.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!.

Dannet, había empezado a extrangular a su compañero para que dejará de reír.

-Gracias Dan.- dijo Namitsu, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

-Hmn.

-¿Qué querías Eren?.- pregunto el comandante, capturando nuevamente su atención.

-Llego una carta de Gina-senchou….

-¿Y que?

-Dice que encontró a otros tres miembros de su escuadrón, pero que le faltan cinco cuerpos, no los encontró en trost, viene en camino.

-¿Dijo quienes faltaban?

-Am… si .- dijo el chico regresando a leer el papel blanco que llevaba en la mano.- Ace… no menciona apellido, Namitsu Roner, Ian Ferz, Kenit Harlon y Danner Miratt.

-Eso significa que encontró a las otras tres mocosas.

-¿Mocosas?

-Miu Kosaragi, Kushinada Momoka, Lilith Everad, Kali Gadya y Lyriana Ferz, son de la misma generación que esta idiotas.- dijo mirando a las tres chicas quienes barrian en vano la tierra con su característica insesibilidad.

-Uh… no debería llamarlas así.- dijo Eren mientras su mirada se fijaba en Mailyn, hasta que sintió la fría en inmutable mirada de su superior.- quiero decir llamelas como quiera.- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.- ¿Eso significa que los que faltan son todos hombres?

-Claro que no, Namitsu Roner es una chica.

-Oh… ¿Así que todos son de la misma generación.

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas estúpidas?

-Lo siento.

-Ah, mocoso estúpido, Mailyn es de un generación anterior a la tuya, Raven es de una antes, Ace es de dos generaciones antes.

-Uh… ya veo.

-Como sea, lo más probable es que después del reporte que dimos haya un revuelto en la ciudad, será mejor que salgamos temprano para recibir a los nuevos reclutas.

-¿Nuevos reclutas? ¿Va a haber más?.- pregunto Eren recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de su superior.- ¡Perdone! ¡Creí que como hace un año que se había dado el anuncio de que ya no habían titanes… ya nadie querría entrar a las tropas.

-Tch, los escuadrones sigues a pesar de que no haya titanes, seguimos al servicio del gordinflón en el trono.

-¿A-acaba de decirle gordinflón al rey?.- pregunto en un susurró Ian a sus compañeros.

-Si

-¿G-gordinflón?.- pregunto Eren.

-Si, ese flojo, siempre estuvo escondido tras las murallas con los titanes, dejando que su gente muera, no debería ser rey, ahora seguramente esta de nuevo bajo las faldas de la reina.

-…

-¿No deberías estar vigilando la entrada?

-Uh si, pero no viene nadie.

-¿Qué me dices de los tontos que caminan en puntitas evitando el castigo.

-¡¿E-eh?!.- volteo Eren viendo a los cinco chicos

-¡Corran por sus jodidas vidas! .- grito Ace mientras huía hacía dentro del castillo.

-¡No nos dejes aquí traidor!.- dijo Ian corriendo detrás de el chico.

-Hmn… .- dijo Danner mientras caminaba al comandante.

-¿Tengo… que ir?.- pregunto Kenit

-Claro que tenemos que ir… .- dijo Namitsu mientras seguía a Danner.

-Empiezen con su castigo, vayan a pulir esos arboles.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la sien de Eren al escuchar la orden del comandante ¿Pulir los arboles? ¿Era de verdad?

-Hai…

Los tres desanimados chicos les pidieron las herramientas a las otras tres chicas y comenzaron a pulir los arboles.

-Vamos por los otros dos, Eren.- ordenó Levi

-H-hai heichou.- contesto Eren siguiendo al más bajo.

**_Koruseo_****_ koruseo koruseo_**

Una chica, con graves cicatrices en la cara, cabalga cabizbaja a lado de Gina, quien con su característica animosidad animada (?) Trataba de animar a las chicas.

La mayor soltaba cada cinco minutos las riendas el caballo y recargando sus pies en la brías se ponía de pie, levantaba las manos y las elevaba intercaladamente.

Sin embargo, las tres chicas quienes iban detrás de ella, iban con las miradas avergonzadas y si te fijabas meticulosamente, te darías cuenta de que temblaban ligeramente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No es para tanto! .- exclamo la chica sin prestar atención al camino y volteando a ver a las cuatro que iban con ella.

Un silencio profundo fue su respuesta.

-¡Ya por favor! ¡Incluso Moka esta muy callada!.—dijo la mayor haciendo un puchero.

-No es como que se puede evitar senchou.- respondió la susodicha.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Hmn… pues bueno… digamos que desobdecimos una orden.- dijo Lilith, a quien llamaban Lili.

-Bueh… yo también lo hacía cuando me presente voluntaria.- dijo la capitana.

-¡Pero el castigo…!.- dijo Miu evitando su acostumbrado tartamudeo.

-Vamos Micchi, no puede ser tan malo ¿Tu que dices… Lili?.

-¿A quien le dices?.- pregunto Lilith, ya que a ella y a Kali les decían de la misma manera….

-Uh… debo proponer otro apodo para alguna de las dos, ¿Tu que dices K?

La chica solo volteo a mirarla y sobre esforzando su garganta dijo.

-Terrible.

-Oh, vamos, Levi no es tan monstruo como todos creen.

-No se como no le tienen miedo usted, Hange-san e Irwin-danchou.- dijo Lyra.

-… No lo se, creo que les hace falta conocerlo.

Sin embargo, lo que paso a continuación hizo que todos crearán una gran Poker face, ya que Gina, al no tener las riendas del caballo y al haberse distraído del camino, termino siendo lanzada por el caballo contra un árbol.

Las cuatro chicas se bajaron de sus caballos y fueron a ver el estado de su superior.

-¿Gina-senchou?.- lllamo Moka.

-¡Eres un hipócrita Blanny!.- grito la comandante mientras amenazaba con el puño a su caballo.

No pudieron evitar reírse ante la reacción de su comandante, pues había ignorado totalemente el golpe y se había levantado de un momento a otro a regañar a el caballo.

Claro que este, solo se puso a comer pasto, algo que hizo que una vena de histeria saltara en la frente de la comandante.

-Te odio.- susurro.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no se como vayan las chicas y todavía tenemos que buscar al resto.

-¡Si, senchou!.- respondieron las cuatro chicas a su superior, rápidamente todas las chicas regresaron a su caballo.

**¡Perdonen la tardanza TwT! Tuve una depreción y un bloqueo inmenso, pero ya les traje el cap, prometo que no me vuelvo a tardar tanto.**

**Tenemos un problemilla.**

**Tenemos a unos hermosos chicos solterillos por ahí (¿?) me refieron a: ****Namitsu Roner, Ian Ferz, Kenit Harlon, Danner Mirartt, y Lyra.**

**No puedo juntar a Lyra e Ian porque son gemelos xDD, así que necesito reclutar más oc, ¿De acuerdo n-n? Los próximos Oc tendrán que ser de la generación que se graduará, solo necesitamos 6, 2 chicos y cuatro chicas, recuerden que los datos que necesito están en el primer capítulo :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

El sol se encontraba a una temperatura que no se compararía con nada con el clima del desierto, incluso los desertores hubiesen estado menos deshidratados que el cuerpo femenil de los aspirantes a soldados, o sea, los reclutas. Quienes habían conseguido tal tortura al realizar una broma al sexo opuesto, en la cual, para su desgracias y mal cálculo de algunas, habían termiando como víctimas algunos de sus superiores.

La broma había consistido en algo sumamente sencilla, sólo tenían que darles el susto de su vida a los chicos, tampoco es como que hubiesen planeado asesinarlos de un paro cardíaco con los disfraces que diseñaron, ni con los efectos de sonido, ni siquiera con terrorifíca leyenda que habían decidió contar durante la cena de la noche anterior. Las chicas lo habían conseguido, pero además de cumplir con su objetivo, consiguieron un severo castigo por parte de su superior.

-¡Eso les pasa por infringir las reglas! ¡Están a un paso del ejército! ¡No pueden darse lujos como tales!

-No fue por infringir las reglas… fue por asustar a ese collón(*)

-Whitsword, será mejor que te calles linda

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-¡Si sigues diciendo las verdades en voz tan alta, tendremos un castigo peor!.- Los ojos negros de su compañera le estrujaron con amenaza oculta en ellos, mientras que la misma le apuntaba con los arneses, si bien eso no podría hacerle daño en sí, se aprovecharía de las parte metálicas que estos poseían.

-Da igual, sinceramente no es como que nuestro general sea muy valiente.- Lily, su hermana mayor hizo una elevación en el volumen de su tono de voz cuando el susodicho pasaba por detrás de ellas.

-¡Whitsword!

-¡Si señor!.- Si había algo que a ese par le encantaba hacer, era contestar al mismo tiempo cuando el general osaba decirles a ambas por sus apellido.

-¡Usted no Violet!.- El oficial chasqueó la lengua y volteo a ver a Lily.- Señorita, recuerde que el que está a cargo aquí soy yo, también que su graduación está sumamente próxima, con unas cuantas palabras de mi parte créame que ni siquiera en el escuadrón de esa suicida se le aceptará.

-Oiga.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le está llamando suicida a Hanji-san?

-Ella también es una suicida y una psicópata de paso, pero no me refería a ella.

-¿Si no a ella, entonces a quién?

-¿Han escuchado a hablar de Von Kristoff?

-¿Se refiere a la tipa esa que vive fuera de las murallas?

-A esa misma

-Bueno, supongo que aunque recibamos el entrenamiento y tengamos una probabilidad mayor a la de los ciudadanos, no debemos tampoco permanecer fuera de las murallas, estamos para combartirlos si llegan a representar una amenaza para la humanidad.- Lily frunció el ceño, más ¨Majo¨ como le llamaban a su compañera de ojos azabaches hizo incápie a su comentario

-Querida, ellos siempre representan una amenaza.

-A lo que me refiero es si llegan a atacar, como con la puerta del muro María.

-Que diferencia, deberías haber dicho eso desde el principio.- El castigo empezaba a hostigar a la de cabello castaño, por lo tanto su actitud se estaba convirtiendo de poco en poco en una personalidad hóstil, empezaba a tratar a sus compañeras como si fueran desconocidas.

-Perdóname…

-Alto, alto, ¿No se supone que salir de los muros sin permiso de expedición era algo así como prohibido?

-Supuestamente sólo los exiliados atravesaban los muros hacía el bosque, ellos y los de la legión de reconocimiento. Para varias la loca esa pertenece a esa legión.

-¿No es ahí donde se encuentra el chico titán y Levi-heichou?

-Ahí, aunque sigo diciendo que ese chico algún día se revelará en nuestra contra.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Todos sus lindos recuerdos se encuentran con la humanidad

-Dime querida ¨Majo¨, ¿Qué lindos recuerdos podemos tener las personas que vivimos durante la época de los titanes? Digo, a la mayoría de los que están aquí fueron esas bestias quienes les quitaron lo más preciado que tenía, y me refiero desde los que están enterrados debajos de nosotros….

-¡¿Hay personas enterradas debajo de nosotros?!.- Lily salto y se monto sobre la espalda de su hermana.

-A lo que me refiero señorita Whit…. Lily, es a los muertos, a ellos les han quitado la vida, y a los que están dentro de las murallas, y que lograron sobrevivir a los ataques mientras había, pudieron quitarles sus casas, familiares, ha eso me refiero, desde la aparición hasta la desaparición de los titanes lo único que hicieron fue joder a la humanidad.

-¿Entonces odia al chico titán?

-No es que lo odie, pero nuestros antepasados se confiaron al principio con que los titanes eran una raza inferior, claro, no juzgaron por el físico, algo que esta bien, pero debieron haber empezado a dudar cuando los humanos empezaron a desaparecer.

-¿Cómo sabe eso señor?.- Violet parecía no prestar atención a su hermana que parecía estar aterrada de tocar el suelo.

-¿Eh? Oh si, recientemente fui a la hemeroteca del rey, fue una invitación que nos hicieron a los superiores, en una de los periódicos más viejos venía esa noticia.

-Bueno, podría seguir diciéndonos

-Oh, claro. Me refiero a que deberían tener en cuidad….

-¡Eso no!

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Sobre la vieja esa demente!.- Coloco una mano en su barbilla mientras mascullaba un poco.- Bueno, tengo entendido que consiguió su propio escuadrón dentro de la legión de reconocimiento, me parece que se les conoce como el escuadrón de exploración y acampaje externo.

-¿Escuadrón de exploración y acampaje externo?

-Sí, ellas viven fuera de las murallas, si no me equivoco recorren ¨el mundo¨ buscando algunos titanes que puedan representar un problema para la humanidad, y de vez en cuando vienen a dejar los reportes de lo que se encuentran.

-¿Cómo lo hacen? No creo que sea fácil recorrer el mundo a pie.

-Ellas tienen su propia manera de producir gas para sus equipos.

-Vaya, entonces le dice locas por el hecho de que se arriesgan para conseguirnos información que en cierto momento puede serle útil a la humanidad.

-No es eso, esa mujer no tiene la resistencia en salud para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, por demás estar decir que se hecha papeleos cada generación que sale.- frunció el ceño y les miro con enojo.- Aun tienen que subir esa montaña caminando, si no terminan antes de las 19:00 no tendrán cena

-¡Eso es completamente injusto!.- Majo había exclamado al tiempo que el superior les había dado la espalda, Violet en ese entonces ya se había resignado y había comenzado a escalar, con Lily por delante y escuchando los desesperados gritos de Majo pidiéndoles que la esperaran, pues sólo les habían proporcionado una lámpara y era lily quien la tenía en su poder

Ahora el problema estaba más cerca, si bien sabía que ya no se habían dado señales de los titanes, aun era importante para ella que legión escoger, desde niña sentía que la legión de reconocimiento era su destino, pero al oir a su hermana platicando con una miembro del cuerpo varonil sobre la guardia del rey, le confirmo que sería bastante difícil para ella abandonar el lado de la única persona que le quedaba sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

Erwin había estado ocupado con el papeleo que le llegaba de parte del rey, tanto como juntas directivas, compromisos con la corona, preguntas, audiciones como el pueblo, el cálculo de los impuestos y una diversidad de más cosas, encima de que tenía que revisar que los documentos de sus soldados se encontrasen en orden para que cuando se viniese la inspección no encontrarán anomalías con su legión e intentasen deshacerla de nueva, aunque claro, por más perfecto que fuese su trabajo jamás se rendían con eso de encontrar cualquier anomalía que les fuese disponible, no es como que siendo dada la noticia de que la titán femenina había sido derrocada el pueblo siguiera considerando necesaria la existencia de la legión.

Y el hecho de tener que revisar los documentos de los escuadrones a su ¨mando¨ le daba terror el pensar de llegar al escuadrón de acampaje externo, con todo los estúpidos trámites que necesitaban del rey para conseguir el permiso de vivir en el exterior y aún así ser reconocidos como habitantes de las murallas. Algo que a su parecer era ilógico, pero aún así la idea le había servido de ayuda.

¨Toc Toc¨

-Adelante.- su voz había salido más gruesa y le hacía parecer estar enojado, cuando no lo estaba, la joven de cabello castaño entro, primero introduciendo y extrayendo rápidamente su manocomo queriendo asegurarse de que no fuesen a dispararle en cuanto entrara, prosiguió asomando su cabeza y finalmente se introdujo por completo, ¨ofreciendo su corazón¨ y exagerando la pose del saludo.

-Señor.

-¿Sabes para que te llame aquí, Gina?

-Obviamente, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?... En realidad, ñou

-Lo suponía.- dejo el papel que se encontraba en su mano sobre el escritorio, después entrelazo los dedos y coloco su barbilla sobre estos.- Es sobre el titán colosal

La siempre relajada posición facial de Gina se estremeció ante la señal de esto.

-Viene en los reportes que traje

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué no los trajiste antes?

-Es un poco vergonzoso responder a esa pregunta, tal vez incluso no me creas.- tomo asiento delante del rubio y acepto el cigarrillo que este le ofrecía.- Descubrimos ese titán cuando nos encontrábamos en la capital de la isla que antes se llamaba Japón, según los mapas nos encontrábamos en Tokio, sin embargo cuando lo encontramos era un titán normal.

-¿Cómo podría ser un titán normal sí…?

-Aguántese margarito, no es todo, al ser un titán fuera de los terrenos establecidos, lo capturamos y le hicimos distintos análisis, la velocidad era la promedio, la fuerza lo era igual, no tenía dientes y no representaba ningún peligro, los resultados no nos dieron nada que fuese nuevo, en aquel entonces era un titán normal, tenía una gran herida en el torso, por lo que lo dejamos a morir, unas semanas después volvimos a hacer un segundo rastreo de la zona por ondas inusuales que estuvimos recibiendo de los sensores que creo Hange, al ser inventados por ella creímos que sólo sería una falla, pero donde habíamos dejado al titán no pudimos encontrar los rastros de sus huesos, es más, en ese lugar se encontraban los restos de sustancias desconocidas.

-¿Fueron los químicos que le diste a Hange?

-Exactamente, cuando veníamos a dar la alerta de que era probable de que dos titanes tuviesen modificación génetica, ya se había encontrado a la titán femenina, según la fecha de la carta que recibimos de Levi

-¿En dónde se encontraban en ese entonces? ¿Una carta de Levi? ¿Titanes modificado géneticamente?

-Una pregunta por una. En ese entonces nos encontrábamos cruzando el terreno de lo que se cree era China, los recursos que se encuentran en ese lado del mundo no eran los requeridos para llenar el dispensador de gas, además de que no podíamos dejar a los caballos atrás, sabes bien de cuanto es la indemnización propuesta por el gordinflón huevón ese.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Cómo es que se estuvieron comunicando tu y Levi?

-Eran cartas sin confirmación de que fuesen recibidas. Las escribíamos y las lanzábamos al aire, si tardaba más de seis meses en encontrar una respuesta, enviábamos e mismo mensaje, en ese tiempo tuvimos la suerte de que no fue necesaria una segunda carta, la encontré en la zona de desiertos de lo que antes era conocido como África, fue antes de que una tormenta de arena azotará, por lo tanto no pude enviar la carta con el informe.

-¿Entonces Hange tiene en sus manos lo que podría confirmar tu teoría de modificación génetica?

-Sí, también tenemos una hipótesis de que los humanos que se convierten en titanes que encontramos en Sudamérica sean los responsable de dicha experimentación, pero no estamos seguras de eso

-¿Has dado aviso de esto al rey?

-No

-Debemos decirle cuanto antes.

-¿Para qué? No es como si esa pequeña rata se preocupe demasiado por sus ciudadanos

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero necesitaremos recursos para defendernos, nuestro deber es proteger a la humanidad, el rey tiene a la guardia real, espero que un día de verdad se de cuenta de lo avariciosos y traicioneros que son cuando lo abandonen a merced de los titanes.

-Espero que eso nunca pase.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No odiabas al rey al grado de que casi lo asesinas?

-Así es, pero si los titanes llegarán a donde el se encuentra significaría que algo, o que la legión de reconocimiento fallo y huyo, o, que toda la legión de reconocimiento esta muerta.

-Es nuestro deber morir por defender a la humanidad.

Gina se paro con sigilo, mientras que un aire de ¨superioridad¨ egoísmo y otras cosas se hacían presente en su aura al momento de caminar con un contoneo de cintura increíble hasta la puerta, Erwin se dio cuenta al instante de que intentaba ser como esas mujeres villanas de las antiguas telenovelas de Centroamérica, mientras que un ligero giro de su barbilla hacía la dirección donde se encontraba él y el afilamiento de la mirada de la castaña mientras tomaba la perilla y abría la puerta a una altura en la que ella pudiera pasar al tiempo que le pronunció, mascullando:

-Sólo te recuerdo Erwin, mis chicas son lo más importante para, el día que nos toque morir no lo haremos por la humanidad, lo haremos por el deseo de que esta tenga una mejor calidad de vida, por razones más insignificantes no permitiré que abandonen su vida.

La castaña salió de la oficina al tiempo que Erwin mordía fieramente su labio en una muestra de desacuerdo, casi ocho años y jamás había logrado que la mujer cambiará sus tácticas a unas que encajarán con las necesidades de la humanidad, eso era algo que inquietaba a Erwin, aunque el no siguiera los mismos principios que los demás, estaba segura que el temperamento de la mujer sería lo que llevase a la perdida algunas cosas importantes, jamás lo había permitido y no lo permitiría ahora.

**Hola**

**Pues, feliz cumpleaños atrasado querida Mai**

**Ahora sí, perdonen el retraso con la actualización xD pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta tengo fics regados por todos los fandoom, además de que me robaron mi celular y he estado estudiando :v si, lo sé ¿Yo? ¿Estudiando? Es probable que se el fin del mundo, pero nada esta comprobado :v ok ya**

**Aún nos faltan OC´S :3 para terminar con la generación de los graduados xD de las dos que ya me llegaron (¨Majo¨ de y ¨Violet¨ de mi querida Male) necesito saber a donde se van a unir (Creo que todos sabemos que querrán la legión de reconocimiento) me refiero a mando de quien quieren estar :3 **

**Buon Vogaye!**


End file.
